


Game Night

by cjsparkss



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: College Student Eren Yeager, Cute Eren Yeager, Dominant Eren Yeager, Eren is a cutie, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Older Eren Yeager, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Eren Yeager, eren is jealous, eren smut, eren yeager smut, jealous eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjsparkss/pseuds/cjsparkss
Summary: its game night at sasha's house, and eren is jealous of you and jean hanging out together. you guys get into a fight, and at the end of the night, eren finds a way to show you his love for you.
Relationships: Eren Jaeger x Reader - Relationship, Eren Jaeger/Reader, Eren Jeager/Reader, Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Eren Yeager/You, eren yeager x reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 146





	Game Night

“ready to go?” eren stands at the doorway to your bedroom, one arm resting on the top of his head, his biceps flexing through the fitted black t-shirt. his multiple chains rest on top of the thin black fabric, chocolate brown hair tied into a messy bun.

you guys are supposed to meet up at sasha’s apartment with a few of your friends in a little while for a game night, one that happens every other friday.

“almost.” you place the final pieces of your outfit together, finishing off styling your hair. eren’s emerald eyes track you from the door, watching you complete your look. once your done, you grab your bag from the hook on the back of your door, switching off the lights in your room and nodding your head in confirmation at eren. he gives you a slow once over, smiling a boyish smile, eyes basically forming hearts. he interlaces his fingers with yours, pulling you out the door and into the hallway. “you look so good babe.”

an entire swarm of butterflies erupt in your stomach, and you feel heat rise to your cheeks from his simple yet loving compliment. tucking a piece of hair away from your face, you duck your head, smiling bashfully to yourself. “thank you eren.” he pecks your cheek, his soft lips lingering on your skin as you guys slide out the door and into his car.

he drives out, one hand on the steering wheel, his other arm resting on your seat behind your head. his phone automatically connects to the car, playing chill music in the background. sliding his arm down, he places his veiny hand on the flesh of your thigh, squeezing once, twice, then resting, slightly gripping your skin.

you guys drive in silence for a while, just basking in the warmth of each other’s presence, music playing in the background. soft moonlight pours into the car through the windows, illuminating his tan skin, strands of brown hair falling out of his messy bun, cupping the sides of his face.

after a few minutes, eren breaks the silence, grabbing your hand with his. “you know…” he squeezes, as if to comfort himself. “jean might act all lovey dovey with you again tonight.”

you shoot him a confused look, your brows furrowing in confusion. “what do you mean, act all lovey dovey with me?”

“i _mean_ that he’s going to constantly talk to you like he does every game night. hell, i’m pretty sure he even lets you win some games on purpose just to see you smile at him. c’mon, that's my move.” he lets out a defeated sigh, bringing your hand to his mouth, planting a soft kiss on your knuckles.

“i just wanted to, you know, warn you, in case he makes a move on you, which the shit head will probably do.” a light blush tinted his cheeks and the tips of his ears as he spoke. while his focus was still trained on the road ahead, his azure eyes flickered towards you every few seconds, trying to conclude your reaction.

you laugh, placing your other hand on top of your interlocked ones, soothingly rubbing his own. “it’s okay eren. thank you for warning me about jean, but he's not being “lovey dovey” with me, hes just being kind.” you lift your hand, affectionately cupping his cheek. “besides, you know about his crush on mikasa.”

he leans into your touch, rubbing his cheek against your palm like a child. “i know, baby. i just don’t want him stealing what’s mine.”

you giggle, turning up the music. “i promise you, he won’t.” the corners of eren’s mouth turn up into a crooked grin as he gazes at you from his peripheral vision, admiring the moonlight making your skin glow. “thank you.”

shortly after, you guys arrive at sasha’s house, eren knocking on the door with a musical rhythm. the door flies open, jean’s tall and lean figure greeting you guys at the doorway with a sly smile. “hey guys.”

jean swiftly scans your body up and down, eyes trailing over your outfit. the gesture doesn't go unnoticed by eren, who can already feel himself getting mad just by the sight of the boy.

jean softly grabs your hand, pulling you into a bone crushing hug. “you look nice.” you giggle, hugging him back with the limited air in your lungs. “hey jean.”

eren squints his eyes at the gesture from behind, crossing his arms and slightly pouting, still standing behind the doorway. jean let’s go of you, smiling a not so innocent grin at eren, amber eyes twinkling with mischief. “hey man, are you going to stand there all day?” he motions his head inside. “come in.”

grunting, eren stomps inside, grabbing your hand and pulling you towards the sitting area, not looking back. jean closes the door, twisting the lock and pulling the extra security chain over.

already in the living room are sasha and connie chatting away on the carpet, sasha with a bag of chips in hand while stuffing some into her mouth with the other, armin sitting on the couch, nose stuffed in his book.

eren leads you to the couch, pulling you down to sit next to armin. the boy feels the couch sink, now alert of your presence. his head looks up from the book, the golden blonde gracing you with a sweet and welcoming smile. “oh, hey.” the smile is contagious, and you give him a fist bump, looking into his sapphire eyes. “hi armin.”

“hey. look who’s here!” sasha notices you and eren on the couch, exclaiming your name and rushing over to you. she pulls you into a bone crushing hug much like jean’s, wrapping her arms around your head and stuffing your face into her stomach. “h- hi sa-sasha.” you tap her side a few times, the air in your lungs disappearing from her tight embrace. “i. can’t. breathe…”

eren chuckles besides you, connie sensing your danger from behind. he rushes to your aid, pulling sasha off of you by her shoulders, giving you a chance to regain your breath. “sasha, no. don’t suffocate the guests.”

“oh no, i’m so sorry!” she scrambles to get her bag of chips, sticking her arm out and holding it in front of your face, nudging it for you to grab. “here, i’ll give you the rest of my chips to compensate.”

you nod your head, grabbing the bag and looking into it, only to see that there’s just a singular chip left, crumbs at the bottom of the pack. “uh- sasha there’s nothing left-“ you look up at her, seeing the same happy and lovable expression on your friends face as always. “never mind.” you beam a smile at her, happy to see her again tonight. “thank you.”

“of course!” she grabs your head, placing a chaste kiss on your forehead.

jean strides into the middle of everyone, clasping his large hands together with a clap. “all right! let the games begin.”

“what are we playing today?” you ask, tilting your head in wonder.

“we're playing pictionary first. everyone know how to play?” sasha glances around, scanning over everyone’s faces. you all nod, everyone already knowing how to play.

“okay! great.” she walks into the corner, opening a small closet, pulling out a wooden stand, and then a large whiteboard accompanied by red and black dry erase markers, placing them in the front, standing tall. “now we have to pick partners. choose wisely, because some of you really suck ass at drawing.” although voicing this to everyone, her eyes are staring specifically at eren, an accusing look on her face.

he picks up on the insult, scoffing and turning his face, crossing his arms in disbelief. “i don’t know what you’re talking about”, he mumbles under his breath, loud enough for you to hear.

you laugh, placing a hand on his bicep. “it’s okay eren, i personally think you are amazing at drawing. you peck his cheek, giving him a loving smile. a very light blush spread on his cheeks as he turned to face you, placing a soft kiss on your lips, not caring about public displays of affection around both of your closest friends. he pulls away, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, starting a sentence. “do you maybe want to partner toget-”

jean calls your name from the side, long legs swiftly approaching you. he stops in front of you, amber eyes looking into yours. “do you want to be partners? we’re both the best after all”, he states, a cocky grin on his face.

although flattered, you give an apologetic smile, turning to face eren again, who is shooting daggers at jean with his eyes. if looks could kill, jean would definitely be gone right now.

“i’m sorry jean, but i wanted to be partners with eren.”

“it’s fine.” eren’s deep voice speaks, words confusing you. “what?”

he turns away, avoiding eye contact and gazing at nowhere in particular. “i said it’s fine. if you wanna be partners with jean, be partners with jean. i’ll just be with armin”, he huffs out, a blank expression on his face.

“no but eren, i want to be partners with you-”

“no, go with him.” he doesn't let you retort, mind already firmly set.

“are you sure?”

“yes.”

no. he’s not sure, but he doesn’t want to seem like the possessive type of boyfriend, the one that won’t let you hang out or do things with other boys. this is him trying to be a good boyfriend for you, even if it angers him to see you with another guy.

“great!” jean grabs your wrist, pulling you away to another chair, eren’s emerald eyes tracking your movement.

sasha places a tiny blue bin filled with little papers in the middle of the table. “okay, this bin is filled with the different topics that you guys have to draw, that your other partner will have to guess. they’re relatively easy, it really just depends on your skills with details and trying different things.” she paces around, checking over everything to make sure the game is set. “basically, there will be three rounds since there’s three teams. in the end, whoever first team guesses the most and wins the most points, wins.” sasha tugs on connie‘s arm, pulling him into a standing position. “connie and i will go first. connie, pick a paper from the bin, and you will draw first, i’ll try to guess.”

connie wines, drooping his shoulders and standing stiff in his spot. “whyy do we have to draw firsttt?” sasha pays no mind, tauntingly smiling at him. “because people with no hair don’t get to choose.” she turns him around, shoving him forwards by his shoulder. “now go. we each get fifteen seconds. i’ll put the timer on my phone.”

connie rolls his eyes but gives in, picking a paper from the bin. he stands for a moment, contemplating over what he got, and then nods his head. he walks in front of the board, lifting up a black erase marker. sasha settles into the chair, sitting up and preparing herself. “ready?” connie nods, a hesitant smile on his face. “kay, go!” on cue, he starts drawing a series of lines on the board, arm flexing as it moves, rushing to beat the time.

“is it fries?” sasha guesses out, excitedly pointing at the board. connie shakes his head no, continuing to draw a circular blob.

“burger!” he shakes his head.

“potatoes!”

_“ooh, ooh! potatoes and fries!”_

connie grunts, running a hand over his face in frustration.

jean taps your shoulder, grabbing your attention as he leans into your ear. “it’s a giraffe.” you mouth an “o”, the picture on the board suddenly coming together and making sense.

“i got it! meat!”

_ding ding ding!_

the timer on sasha‘s phone rings out, telling everyone that her time is over. connie aggressively caps the marker, slamming it down to the table and pacing towards sasha. he stretches his hands out in frustration, eyes bulging out of his head. “IT WAS A FREAKIN’ GIRAFFE!” everyone erupts into laughter, giggling at the iconic duo. sasha shrinks in her seat, realization dawning on her face. “ohhhh, that makes sense.” connie glares at her, making her shrink even more. “sorry?” her voice comes out as a squeak, as she subtly reaches her hand over to grab another bag of chips. connie sighs, plopping down next to her. “i need a new partner.” he mutters under his breath, although, a small smile rests on his face.

“okay!” jean springs up, looking down at you and stretching a large hand out for you. “our turn now.” you nod your head, hesitantly placing your hand in his. your eyes flicker over to eren, who’s turquoise eyes are dead set on the physical contact between you and jean, fumes practically blowing out of his ears. you retract your hand, sensing erens jealousy from across the room, resulting in jean giving you a confused look. maybe this wasn’t a great idea.

“i’ll draw first”, you say, walking towards the blue bin. you pick out a paper, determining in your mind what you are going to draw for the term you were given.

-

as the night went on, more rounds were completed, different teams gaining points. you and jean were a natural, just like he had said. you guys collected the most points, never once failing to guess the other’s picture. you guys enjoyed the night, constantly laughing with each other over something stupid that was happening.

sasha and connie progressively got better, improving on their communication throughout the game. armin and eren were amazing, armin always able to guess eren’s picture, despite his not so great art skills.

it wasn't just that he wasn't great at drawing, but he was distracted. _by you_. eren’s eyes never once left you and jean, constantly watching the two of you interact, virescent eyes clouded with jealousy and anger. no one paid him mind, thinking that the boy was just being his usual, angry self.

but you knew eren better than anyone. he was upset. it was obvious to you. but if you tried to talk to him or ask him what was wrong, he would reply only in short, one worded answers. _“are you okay?” “yes.”_

he barely interacted with anyone throughout, not even paying armin any mind when the blonde tried to communicate with him.

the last straw was when you and jean had won the final round.

you guys were yelling in ecstasy, boasting about your success to the others. you had reached out both your hands to give jean a high five in congratulations, and as he connected his large hands with yours, he pulled you into an embrace, wrapping his arms around you, trapping you in a friendly hug close to his body.

of course, eren witnessed the interaction, and if he wasn't angry before, oh he definitely was now.

he stood up, stomping towards the both of you, aggressively pushing jean away from you. jean stumbled back, trying to catch himself from falling, as you stood there, eyes wide.

“ay, what the _fuck_ , man?” jean steps towards eren, squaring up to him, amber eyes challenging him to lay another hand.

“don’t fucking touch her.” eren doesn't stutter, and he grabs your wrist, pulling you away to the door, not even looking back at jean. you hurriedly grab your purse from the couch, scanning around the room to make sure nothing was left. armin and the others just watch the exchange, not even bothering to interfere, sasha happily munching on her snack, watching everything like a movie.

armin leans over, whispering in sasha’s ear. “um, should we say something?”

“nope!” connie reaches a hand into sasha’s bag of chips, stealing a few in his fingers resulting in her slapping the hand away, dragging the chips away.

eren unlocks the door with his hand, your wrist still held tightly by the other. “eren? what are you doing?” successfully unlocking the door after fumbling, he pulls it open, dragging you outside. _“were leaving.”_

your brows furrowed in confusion as he quickly pulls you down the hall, towards the elevator. you don’t say anything as he takes you to where his car was parked, still racking your brain on why he was acting like this, making you guys leave abruptly.

approaching his car outside, he finally lets go of your hand, pulling out his car keys and unlocking the door. he opens the passenger side door for you, still not saying anything as he walks over to the driver’s side, getting in and slamming the door.

you get in the car, softly shutting the door, and you just look straightforward, still not conversing. and this is how it is the entire car ride, your eyes just trained forward, not even bothering to peak a glance at eren, while he silently drove, emerald eyes flickering to the side to look at you once in a while. and this time, his hand is not on your thigh or intertwined with your own hand, it’s just sitting on his lap.

you both arrive back at your shared apartment. you throw your stuff on the couch, heading straight to the bathroom, not even bothering to acknowledge eren. he went straight to the bedroom, slamming the door with a loud thud.

you sigh, placing your palms on the bathroom counter, looking at your reflection. “what the fuck is up with him?” you mutter silently to yourself, running a hand down your face.

and then it clicks. _jean._ you were basically with him the entire night. that makes sense. the conversation in the car before arriving at sasha’s, the daggers shooting out of eren’s eyes straight at jean whenever he neared you. the closed off attitude the whole game night.

he’s jealous.

and his dumbass won’t tell you. considering how stubborn he is, you know that you will have to talk to him first before he even admits it. so you wash your hands, and gather up the rest of your energy to go and face your boyfriend.

approaching the bedroom door, you silently turn the doorknob, opening the door with a tiny creek. “eren?” you see him sitting down on the bed, scrolling through his phone. as you walk in and shut the door, he notices your presence and looks up, a blank expression on his face, a look in his eyes that you can’t describe. you stand in front of the wall awkwardly, shuffling your feet. “eren, please talk to me.”

he finally meets your eyes, staring at you for a long moment before he stands up, rising to his full height. he trudges towards you with his long legs, stopping at least a foot away from you.

“talk about what?”

“about what just happened. why are you so upset?”

“i’m not upset.” he feins an innocent look, crossing his arms against his chest. but you don’t believe the facade for a second. you squint your eyes, tilting your head at him. “yeah, right.” you purse your lips, crossing your own arms as well. “you’re jealous.”

that ignites a reaction out of him. he's close enough to you that his scent reaches your nose, vanilla taking over your senses. eren stares at you, studying your face. “i’m not fucking jealous.”

you raise your eyebrows in disbelief. “not jealous my ass. you are jealous. because of jean.”

eren steps closer to you, backing you into the wall, slamming his palm on the place next to your head, a burning look taking place in his eyes. “why are you so damn insistent with that? i said, _i’m. not. jealous.”_

you flinch, letting your arms drop to your sides, cowering under his gaze. “eren…” your voice cracks, your gaze dropping to your feet.

once he sees the fear and worry in your eyes, the once burning fire look in his emerald orbs fade into a soft and tender one.

“i- i’m sorry. you’re right. i am jealous.” he bows his head, brown hair out of the bun falling to the sides of his face. he sighs, moving the hand that was next to your head, to cup the side of your face. he places his forehead against yours, lovingly looking into your eyes. you bite your lip, waiting in anticipation of what he’s going to say.

“it’s just- i just don’t want to lose you to jean, or for that matter, lose you to anyone. i- your the best thing that has ever happened to me, and _i can’t lose you.”_

you gaze into his eyes, and the only thing you see now is pure love and worry. you caress his own cheek, making him bring his eyes back to yours. “don’t worry eren. you won't be losing me anytime soon. or ever in fact.”

he smiles a boyish grin, immediately put at ease and reassured by your kind words. he leans in, stopping right in front of your face, noses almost touching, lips only inches away. he looks into your eyes, searching for something in yours. “can i show you how much i don’t want to lose you?” his minty breath fans over your lips. his voice is deeper now, huskier, a heavier tone hiding underneath. your breath hitches in your throat, and you take a big gulp as his eyes flicker to your lips. you nod your head, and without wasting a moment, eren’s warm lips latch onto yours.

one of his hands moved from its former position, sneaking around your waist to pull you closer to him, while his other large hand traces circles into your cheek. you fist the front of his shirt, and eren presses his body against yours, swiping his tongue against your bottom lip asking for access. you comply, letting the wet limb in, it swirling around your own tongue, exploring every inch and crevice of your mouth. strong arms slide underneath your thighs, and he lifts you off the ground, pinning your back against the wall.

you instinctively wrap your legs around his body, placing your hands around his neck. you could feel his toned abs against your stomach, as well as his heartbeat, beating fast against yours. eren pulls away from the kiss, catching his breath before moving down, trailing wet and hot kisses down your face and to your jaw line. you move your hands up and tangle them in his hair, tugging just how he likes you to, conducting a low groan out of him.

eren moves down to your neck, finding your sweet spot when you let out a soft moan, and he bites and sucks, marking his territory and leaving discolored spots on your skin that you would have to take care of tomorrow. he smashes his lips against yours with more lustfulness, large hands groping and squeezing your thighs. he swings around, walking you towards the bed, placing your back against this soft mattress.

eren climbs on top of you, one knee in between your thighs, leaving your legs open, his chains dangling over your face. his hands trail up your body, feeling every inch of your skin. they trail back down, fingers sliding into your waistband of your pants, fingers caressing your clothed slit, gently pinching your sensitive essence through the material. you squirm under his touch, shivers traveling up and down your spine. _“eren…”_

“does that feel good, baby?” he questioned, slowly pulling your panties down your legs. you nod your head, raising your hips to help him pull off your underwear. “ _that’s a good girl”_ , he muttered, as his finger ran up and down your wet slit, gathering up your slick.

he pushed one long finger inside, as you arched your back up and into his chest, your walls clenching around his digit. “i am going to show you how much i love you.”

eren added another finger, hitting your spongy sweet spot, stretching your walls, your juices trailing down his hand. “you’re making such a mess.” he groaned with his husky voice, desire loud and clear.

“eren, m- more” you moaned out in a breathy voice. he complied, sliding another finger knuckles deep in between your drenched walls, curling and trusting them in and out. the same familiar feeling started building up in your lower abdomen area, tightening with each slow thrust. your hand grabbed his hair, pulling and tugging as your walls were clenching.

his other hand went for your clit, rubbing and caressing, as the feeling in your abdomen increased. with a few more thrusts from his long fingers, you came undone, clear liquid leaking down his fingers as he pulled out.

your legs were slightly shaking, mind overwhelmed with pressure. “such a good girl. making a mess everywhere.” he stuck his fingers in his mouth, licking and sucking on his fingers, not leaving any of your juice left to waste. “can i take off your shirt?”

you nod your head, brain still fuzzy as you came down from your high. eren positions his hands at the bottom of your shirt as you sit up a bit, lifting it up and over your head, throwing it on the floor. his fingers travel to behind your back, unclasping your bra easily without fumble.

he situates his hands on your waist, setting his pink lips onto yours. he traced shapes with his fingers along your stomach, trailing up to your breasts, rolling your hard nipples in between his fingers, pinching and twisting as his mouth swallowed your whimpers and cries.

he pulled away with this string of saliva connecting the both of your lips, his virescent eyes locked onto yours, lust cloudy them. “you know, you’re the most beautiful person i’ve ever seen.” he stupidly smiled, taking off his shirt and throwing it onto the floor near yours, revealing his sculpted chest. he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling them and his boxers off his own legs in one swift motion. his cock sprung out, slapping against his stomach, pre cum oozing out of the pink tip.

his muscles flexed and contracted with each movement as he moved between your legs, spreading your thighs open and wide. he placed them over his shoulders, grabbing your ass and lifting your hips off the mattress, aligning his length with the entrance to your core. “i love you baby. are you ready?” you nod your head, pushing your hips forward in an attempt to feel more of him.

eren’s grip tightened on you, sure to leave light bruises the next day. he started rolling your hips so that his cock would move along your slit, pressing at your entrance and on your clit. you whined, desperately needy for him inside you.

he chuckled, his wet tip almost inside you. “i got you.” he slowly pushed his length inside your core, inching his way in as your toes curled due to the satisfying pleasure. you close your eyes, the delightful feeling taking over you.

“no, look at me, baby.” eren’s almost growling, his voice firm and commanding. you open your eyes, uncontrollable moans spilling from your mouth. “good girl.” he grunted, pushing himself deep inside your cunt, his tip brushing your cervix, your walls clenching around his cock.

he started thrusting inside you, his veiny cock throbbing inside you, his tip pressing onto your sensitive spot, eliciting moans from you. “shit, you’re taking me so fucking well.” he thrusted in and out of you, your climax quickly approaching. “eren, i- i am going to cum.” you croaked out, barely managing to form any more words.

eren quickens the pace, his hips crashing onto yours even faster than before. your whole body quivers, and your mind went blank, eyes rolling to the back of your head. eren continues to fuck you hard, the lewd expressions on your face only encouraging him on. he pressed you thighs further into your chest, you’re legs still shaking from the intensity. “baby, we’re just getting started.”

he places his wet tongue on your clit, as two large fingers sink into your core, curling inside your now sensitive cunt. your hands buried in his hair, tugging the chocolate strands from the overstimulation. “eren.. shit. t- too much” you cried out, hands burying even deeper.

he kept sucking and licking with his mouth, his fingers increasing speed as they thrusted into you. your hips started grinding, trying meeting the pace of his thrusts. you reached your climax once again, throat dry from all your moans. you sunk into the soft mattress below you, in a state of pure bliss. “that’s right sweetheart.” eren climbed on top of you again, his still hard and throbbing cock entering your drenched cunt in one simple motion.

his mouth connected to your breast, tongue swirling around your nipple while his other hand massaged into the other. “scream my name.” your walls continue to clench around his legs, pressure building once again in your lower abdomen.

eren was panting, his thrusts becoming more sloppy and erratic. “i thought i said,” he looks at you, eyes half lidded, sweat dripping down his body. “i want to hear you scream. my. name.” he thrusts into you hard, making you cry out. “eren!” and with that you climax for another time, your walls clenching and milking his cock, encouraging his own high.

his cock twitched inside you, throbbing as his movement came to a halt. his cum poured inside you, painting your walls white with his liquid. eren collapsed next to you on the bed, irregularly breathing, sweat falling down his body.

he connected his lips with yours once again, caressing the side of your cheek lovingly. he pulls away after a few moments, gazing into your eyes. “i hope that was enough to show you how much i love you.”

you smile like an idiot, nodding your head and humming. “you certainly did. i love you, eren.”

“good”, he planted a kiss on your cheek, stroking your hair. “let’s go take a shower and clean up, okay?” he gently picked you up, carrying you bridal style to the bathroom. “you did so well tonight.” he plants a soft kiss on your forehead, his warm lips lingering for a moment. “again, i’m sorry about everything earlier.”

you give him a reassuring smile, smoothing out his messy hair. “it’s okay eren. i forgive you. i love you.”

“i love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr @cj-sparkss for more!


End file.
